The equation of an ellipse $E$ is $\dfrac {(y+4)^{2}}{9}+\dfrac {(x+9)^{2}}{16} = 1$. What are its center $(h, k)$ and its major and minor radius?
Solution: The equation of an ellipse with center $(h, k)$ is $ \dfrac{(x - h)^2}{a^2} + \dfrac{(y - k)^2}{b^2} = 1$ We can rewrite the given equation as $\dfrac{(x - (-9))^2}{16} + \dfrac{(y - (-4))^2}{9} = 1 $ Thus, the center $(h, k) = (-9, -4)$ $16$ is bigger than $9$ so the major radius is $\sqrt{16} = 4$ and the minor radius is $\sqrt{9} = 3$.